Requirements for stricter protection of data have led to technological advancements in the field of access control that allow us to externalize our access control policies from information systems. In many cases, the individuals who author the information security policies are not the individuals implementing the access control policies in these systems. Non-technical information security professionals write the access control policies in natural language in text processors that hands-on technical cyber security engineers must translate into code that a computer can understand. In other cases, a graphical user interface may be available for the implementation of information security policy. It would be desirable to find a way to automatically translate free-form natural language policy text into logical access control policy code.